


Żadnego migdalenia się w bibliotece!

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Studying, Teen Chris
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris w milczeniu wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w obrazek, starając się pojąć jego sens.

</p><p>To wyglądało tak, jakby dwoje ludzi leżało razem na stole. Albo trenowali zapaśnictwo, albo zwyczajnie się obściskiwali. Równie dobrze mogli też próbować się nawzajem zabić, jednak Chris nie dostrzegł nigdzie żadnej broni, a ramiona osób nie znajdowały się w pozycji sugerującej przemożną chęć duszenia.

</p><p>Stiles niecierpliwie szturchnął go w stopę i postukał palcem w spód kartki, zwracając jego uwagę na słowa znajdujące się u jej dołu. Pod rysunkiem zostało niechlujnie napisane pytanie: „Co powiesz na małe bara bara?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żadnego migdalenia się w bibliotece!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Propositioning in the Library!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675865) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, wtedy jednak Chris zakaszlał z rozmysłem, by nie dać mu dojść do głosu. Stilinski zmrużył oczy, nic jednak nie powiedział. Zamiast tego zeskanował szybko pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu bibliotekarki. Nigdzie jej nie dostrzegł, więc w okamgnieniu przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej tego, na którym siedział Chris, po czym nachylił się ku drugiemu chłopakowi, tak że zaledwie parę centymetrów dzieliło jego usta od ucha Argenta. Chris ze wszystkich sił starał się zepchnąć na bok dreszcz rozkoszy wywołany tą bliskością.

\- Myślałem właśnie o pewnej grze wideo. Jest naprawdę super. Zaczynasz z trzema grupami-…

\- Sszzzz! – syknęła bibliotekarka, wyłaniając się nagle zza regału. – Jeśli już musicie rozmawiać, róbcie to przyciszonymi głosami – dodała.

\- Ale mój głos jest przyciszony! – zaprotestował Stiles, prostując się na krześle.

Kobieta obdarzyła go piorunującym spojrzeniem, które zawierało w sobie ostrzeżenie. Stilinski westchnął i osunął się na krześle. Chris zagryzł wnętrze policzka, aby powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem na ten widok. Prawda była taka, że Stiles po prostu nie potrafił utrzymać swego głosu w ryzach, więc nawet jeśli zaczynał coś mówić w niższej tonacji, to zawsze zapędzał się tak bardzo, iż w końcu pojawiała się bibliotekarka, by go upomnieć, że zachowuje się za głośno.

Stilinski skrzyżował ramiona na stole i położył na nich głowę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Chris westchnął, przerzucając kolejną stronę podręcznika. Jakaś część Argenta chciała się ulitować nad Stilesem i zaproponować, żeby poszli gdzieś indziej, najlepiej koncentrowało mu się jednak w bibliotece (nawet w obecności Stilinskiego). Kiedyś starał się uczyć w innych miejscach, ale wtedy zawsze ktoś się do niego przysiadał i zaczynał do niego mówić, mimo iż Chris dawał wyraźne sygnały, że jest zajęty i nie ma czasu na pogaduszki.

Właściwie gdy Argent tak teraz o tym myślał, to właśnie w ten sposób zaczął umawiać się ze Stilesem. Chłopak przyczepił się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona, aż w końcu nagle pewnego dnia poszli razem na randkę. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, iż na jednej się nie skończyło.

Chris odsunął od siebie wspomnienia i wyrwał czystą kartkę ze swojego notatnika, po czym wraz z piórem podał ją Stilesowi. Stilinski uniósł głowę i spojrzał z ciekawością na papier.

\- Napisz to, co chcesz powiedzieć – wyszeptał Chris.

Stiles zamrugał oczyma, lecz już po chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się z uciechy. W mig pochwycił kartkę i zaczął coś na niej gryzmolić.

Chris uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że zapewnił swojemu chłopakowi jakieś zajęcie. Dwadzieścia minut później poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie w łokieć. Oderwał wzrok od książki, a wtedy Stiles przesunął gwałtownie w jego stronę kartkę, którą wcześniej od niego otrzymał. Argent cofnął się odruchowo, lecz już po chwili wziął papier do rąk. W milczeniu wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w znajdujący się tam obrazek, starając się pojąć jego sens.

To wyglądało tak, jakby dwoje ludzi leżało razem na stole. Albo trenowali zapaśnictwo, albo zwyczajnie się obściskiwali. Równie dobrze mogli też próbować się nawzajem zabić, jednak Chris nie dostrzegł nigdzie żadnej broni, a ramiona osób nie znajdowały się w pozycji sugerującej przemożną chęć duszenia.

Stiles niecierpliwie szturchnął go w stopę i postukał palcem w spód kartki, zwracając jego uwagę na słowa znajdujące się u jej dołu. Pod rysunkiem zostało niechlujnie napisane pytanie: „Co powiesz na małe bara bara?”. Chris uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Stiles uśmiechał się radośnie niczym słoneczko i po raz kolejny przysunął się do niego, tak blisko, że ich kolana się dotykały, po czym mruknął prowokująco i wydął usta.

Chris zmiął rysunek i rzucił nim w twarz Stilinskiego. Chłopak, który kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego zagrania z jego strony, pisnął i odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Ej!

Bibliotekarka w ułamku sekundy pojawiła się na horyzoncie, od razu go uciszając. Stiles jęknął z frustracją i odrzucił głowę w tył.

Chris uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony, po czym sięgnął pod stołem po jego dłoń, gładząc z czułością kciukiem jej wierzch. Czując, jak napięcie zaczęło opuszczać ciało chłopaka, Argent nachylił się nieznacznie w jego stronę.

\- Później – obiecał, ściskając jego dłoń.


End file.
